Challenge Mode
Current challenge: Blackest Night Martian Manhunter (iOS), none (android) Required characters: Cyborg, Sinestro, Lex Luthor (battle 3, 4, 5 respectively) A Challenge or Challenge Mode is a regularly held event that usually starts on Thursdays and lasts around two weeks (slightly longer for new characters, slightly shorter for repeats), in which players must beat 63 (repeatable for two further times at increasing difficulty for 189 total) battles within that time for various prizes, but they are most well-known for unlocking challenge characters, which are the main source of new and more powerful characters for every player's roster. Batgirl is the first known challenge character. Each challenge has five challenge battles; challenge battle 1 to 4 has 12 fights and 5 has 15, including a boss fight against the challenge's unique character. Challenge battles can be done alongside single player battles without resetting process. They can be done in any order, you don't need to complete a battle to work on another, although you still need to beat the matches in order. Completing 2 challenge battles awards a Bronze Booster Pack, 3 for 15000 Power Credits, 4 for a Silver Booster Pack, and 5 for the challenge character. Additionally, after completing the Standard challenge, you can do the more difficult Expert challenge for the same rewards plus a random piece of uncommon (2-star) gear for completing it. Finally, the Nightmare challenge offers a 3-star gear specific to the challenge character. For a long time, the Nightmare stage was infamous was being extremely difficult for android players due to their characters being limited to EV and level 40; this has be mostly alleviated since their cap was brought in line with iOS players (EVII and level 50) as well as release of stronger characters. Challenge credits are required to enter challenge battles. Each fight consumes 1 challenge credit. Ceartain older challenges, such as Batgirl or Darkseid, requires 2 and 3 credits each for expert and nightmare stages. It is possible to buy challenge credits with power credits, or simply pay power credits to skip battles. Both options have a high price however, so try to avoid using them, especially buying challenge credits as they can be earned very easily by completing single player battles, while players may be forced to skip some battles they are unable to beat. Challenge characters Here is a list of all challenge characters in roughly chronological order (not counting repeats). Note that while the Challenge Booster Pack only contains challenge characters, new challenge characters are usually added to the pack several months after the challenge expired, and not immediately. *Batgirl/Prime *Zod/Prime *Deathstroke/Red Son *Raven/Regime *Aquaman/Regime *Batman/Blackest Night *Hawkgirl/Prime *The Flash/Elseworld *Martian Manhunter *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Darkseid *Wonder Woman/600 *Doomsday/Containment *Solomon Grundy/Boss *Killer Frost/Regime *Batman/Red Son *Deathstroke/Arkham Origins *Bane/Luchador *Zatanna *Green Lantern/Red Son *Raven/Prime *Aquaman/Prime *Superman/Godfall *Batman/Beyond Animated *Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X *Static *Killer Frost/Prime *The Joker/Arkham Origins *Bane/Arkham Origins *Hawkgirl/Regime *Lobo/Bounty Hunter *Blackest Night Martian Manhunter Trivia *There are no challenge versions of Ares, Black Adam, Catwoman, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, Nightwing, Shazam, and Sinestro. *Prior to the release of Superman/Godfall (or up till Aquaman/Prime), the challenge front page will show the character in a different pose, mostly one of them leaping into the scene. Superman Godfall and all following challenge characters only have their image on their card reused on the front page instead, although repeats of previous challenge will still use their old image.